What They Left Behind
by I laugh at nothing
Summary: What the company left behind. Starts with dawlin.
1. My ruby - Dawlin x Oc

What He Left Behind

Author's note – not really around the date of the quest, it's just peeks at what each dwarf left behind. I don't own the Hobbit or anything about it. I just write stories.

**My Ruby –Dawlin x Oc **

Rowena was cleaning up after her students, her long curling auburn hair held back by a leather strand. Two of her students stood by the door way staring at her, one of them were holding a bouquet of flowers.

She spotted him and smiled softly.

"Kili and Fili Dears! What are you doing here still? Are you injured? "She greeted the brothers. Her soft smile was all the boys saw. She crouched down in front of them and looked them over for wounds.

"No Miss Rowena" coursed the pair. Fili pushed kill

"Umm Miss Rowena" started kili, twisting his foot around shyly. "Will you marry me?" asked kili shoving the flowers in her face.

Rowena smiled softly still at the boys. "Oh my dear Kili, I'm already wed "she ruffled his hair.

"B-but I can take care of you and protect you from the monster under the bed and I can teach the baby how to be cool" started kili. Dawlin walked in and chuckled.

"Sorry lads she's my ruby girl "Dawlin rumbled with laughter. Rowena smiled at her husband, her hand resting on the visible baby bump. She stood shakily. Kili grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her desk chair.

"Sit Miss Rowena while I go get water for the flowers" chattered Kili.

"Come on fili" Kili tugged his brother out of the room.

" my dear brave heart " she whispered as dawlin crouched before her and nuzzled her belly.

"My sweet ruby"he murmured as he kissed her lips. His large hands moving some of her hair to revial a marriage bead with a glimmering ruby.


	2. My golden Priestess - Thorin x OC

My Golden Priestess

Thorin x oc

"Morwen" shouted Thorin as he struggled against his bounds. The priestess of Mahal leaned over a basin. Her halter shirt made up purely of gold coins, her skirts were shear and white. Her headdress was a mixture of gold and emeralds.

"Hmm "she looked over at him. Her brown curls falling over her waist. He looked at her eyes which were lined with gold while her lips were the color of rubies.

She moved towards him and tossed her leg over his hips.

"Thorin "she purred, her curls creating a curtain around the two faces. "My lover! Do you not like my game?" she pouted as she leaned down further. Her tongue flicking out to touch his. She kissed him finally.

"Untie me" he growled as she ground her hips downwards.

She pouted at his bounds, before a playful grin took root.

"Mou Thorin" she cooed "why should I… especially when I'm enjoying this position?"

"Let me touch you" he ground out as his priestess nibbled about his body randomly. Morwen languidly leaned forward and began untying him. Her breasts in his face. Once his hands were freed, she set about untying his ankles. His hands on her hips, he flipped them.

"Morwen" he growled, she tugged at his beard braids, their lips connecting.

"Hmm "she murmured. She was not paying attention as he tied her wrists.

"Thorin" she cried out as he began to tease mercilessly.

"Hush my golden one" he crooned into her ear. The golden ear cuff on her ear tip was nibbled from her ear.

She mewled.

"My lonely lost king "she whispered into her ear as they finished their lovemaking.


	3. Weep for you - Bifur x OC

I weep for you

Bifur x Oc

Bifur smiled as his lover hummed in the kitchen. Dancing and singing made her what he loved the most. The widow and the insane warrior, an odd pair but they fit.

"Bifur" She yelped as she noticed him watching and finally wrapping her arms around him. "Go sit! Dinner will be done in a moment!" she exclaimed.

"Of course my sweet sparrow" he laughed as she nipped his ear before untangling the pair. Her two children ran towards him.

"Papa" the twin cries of her daughters collided with his legs.

"You have both grown! Diana and Adina let's sit my dears" he spoke as the girls climbed all over him. He looked at their mother who was dressed in a green dress that made her strait blonde hair shine.

"Girls I need to talk with your mama"

"Kay papa" the girls ran off.

"Alia "Bifur spoke as she set dinner on the table. "I'm going with my cousins on the quest to the lonely mountain."

"and what? Bifur What? I am more afraid at loosing you then I was my own husband. What about my girls?"she asked. She looked frightened, the sister to Morwen knew the fool hardy thing thorin was planning.

"I am going"

"Please stay"she begged.

"I cant Alia! My sweet sparrow" he went to touch her.

"Leave then. "she hissed, standing as bifur did. Her eyes begged him to stay.

"I will not bury another who I love. LEAVE "her voiced was sharp.

"no not like this" bifur pulled her into his arms.

"Leave. I can not weep for you if something shall come to pass. "she whispered. Her eyes meeting his as he helped her sit.

"Good bye my sweet sparrow" he headed out the door. She watched him.

"Din what should I do?"she asked her departed husband before taking after bifur. She ran before colliding with bifur who cried as he said good bye to the children.

"I will wait for you Bifur "she said into his ear. "for my heart is yours"


	4. Bofur x Oc - Apple Picking

**Can we pick apples? **

**Bofur x oc**

**Summary - Bofur spends the day with his daughter**

Bofur stared at his daughter. She stared back, a stare down was happening. His wife, his kind hearted wife, was delivering a child in a couple houses over. His dear Themis left him with their child.

"Now My sweet Merida "Bofur started as his daughter stared. "What would you like to do?"

She shrugged and picked at the porridge.

"Mommy promised to take me to see the lambs" she whispered. "But I don't want to see the lambs without mommy."

"Merida! Do you wish to go see Mistress Rowena's new puppies?" asked Bofur. Merida shook her head in answer.

"To the market?" again Merida shook her head no.

"To go see Ori? "Merida contemplated it and again shook her head no.

"to see Fili and Kili?" again no. Bofur was at a lost now.

"Papa can we go pick apples and then make apple strudel?" asked Merida finally.

"of course my dear" announced Bofur. As the two headed down to the orchard.


	5. My Meri girl - Fili x Oc

My Meri Girl

Fili x oc

Merida blinked back tears from where she had been tossed in the river, her hair usually wild and curly flat against her back. Kili snickered as his elder brother begged forgiveness. He didn't mean to toss her in the river, which was meant for kili.

Her basket that she was carrying was destroyed. All that was in it was lying across the grass. She stood quickly and her lip quivered. She fled the area.

"Merida wait" fili called from where he stood.

"Leave me alone "she cried as she ran faster. Fili would never catch Merida as she was the fastest runner in their village {mountain}. Kili now felt bad. Merida was a quiet soul who spent most of her time with Ori.

Fili looked at what she brought. He planned to spend the afternoon with her, free of his brother. Merida was well known for her bakery skills. She had made him his favorite treat, apple pie. He found a gift as well, a courting gift. He turned over the wooden hair comb, so beautifully craved he couldn't help but smile. Fili smiled as his hand went to grasp the little cloth bag that held the ring. It was a Heart {claddagh} ring. Kili now felt terrible since he spotted the comb.

"Go get her brother" kili shoved fili towards the path Merida took. Fili picked up the pies; one did not let any pie Merida made go to waste.

"Merida" Fili shouted as he rushed after her. He heard a quiet sob come from a cave.

"Merida" He rushed into the cave. He dropped to his knees and drew her into his arms.

"My Meri "he whispered gently into her ear, pulling her unto his lap. Merida tried to pull away.

"Forgive me. My Meri girl "he whispered. Her pale dainty fingers wrapped into his cloak as she shivered.

"Forgiveness was given the moment I met you" she whispered. He peppered her face in kisses, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I give you my heart. "He whispered.

She looked at him. "I cannot give you mine "she whispered blushing "as you are my heart" Fili kissed her deeply, as she pulled him to lay beside her.

_A couple hours later_

A very ruffled Merida was tucked under Fili's arm. Many of fili's braids were undone.

"We will marry soon "Fili grinned at his brother as he guided Merida through the market.


	6. Ori x Kili

**Something not left behind**

**Ori x Kili **

Ori shuffled as he snuggled deeper into Kili. His bare chest covered with love bites. Kili was a mess himself. His hair sticking out like spikes, love bites making a rather interesting pattern along his chest. Both were nude under the homemade quilt that covered them below the waist.

Wine bottles strewn about the room along with flowers. All of this was from the celebration of Merida and Fili's wedding.

Kili chuckled as his little scribe drew closer. They both got very stupid last night. What with kili drunkenly kissing Ori in front of both his brothers and announcing that they were courting. Along with Ori's rather bold promising to tie him up, this was followed through with.

Kili felt a twinge in left shoulder. Wine that was brewed by Merida's cousin on her mother's side that was stronger than most dwarf-made wine. He smiled, mentally of course, as he remembered Bofur crying louder than any female in attendance. He felt his little scribe wake.

Ori mewled sleepily as if struggling to wakefulness.

" Oh" Ori murmured waking up "Oh dear". Ori flushed as brightly as he grabbed his head.

"Yup best night of my life" announced kili "care to repeat it."


End file.
